1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a containment housing having integrated dampers. The invention also relates to a containment housing having an integrated filter leak scanning mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional containment system. A conventional containment system typically consists of multiple components arranged in series. The components generally include one or more filter housing sections, an upstream test section, a downstream test section and rotating vane-type bubble-tight dampers for isolating the system from the upstream and downstream ductwork to which the system is coupled.
The bubble-tight dampers are located upstream and downstream of the filter housing and test sections, which allow the containment system to be sealed air-tight during system decontamination and/or filter servicing. Transitions are disposed between the bubble-tight dampers and the testing and other components of the containment system. The dampers may be bolted or welded to the transitions.
The upstream test section is for the introduction of a challenge aerosol upstream of the filter components and for the measurement of upstream challenge concentration. Conventional upstream test sections typically include baffles to achieve adequate aerosol mixing such that testing may be performed to ANSI, IEST or other standard. The filter housing sections may hold one or more prefilters, intermediate filters, HEPA filters, HEGA filters and/or other filtration components required for the specific application. It is contemplated that the filter 104 may be a panel filter, v-bank filter or other type of filter configuration.
The scan test section is used to conduct manual in-place scan testing and validation of the HEPA filter(s) to determine the location and size of any leaks in the filter(s). A bag with gloves (not shown) is generally coupled to a door flange of the scan test section and utilized to position a probe during testing of a filter disposed in the filter housing section.
This configuration for a conventional containment system is very large, typically in the range of about 130 inches in length, and requires significant space and cost for installation. Moreover, the large size of the components, typically fabricated from stainless steel, results in high material costs. Furthermore, each access door, bag ring, and joint between the multiple sections is a potential leak point. As containment systems are relied upon in labs testing the most toxic and virulent chemicals, agents, viruses and organisms, each potential leak point represents a source for a potential catastrophic biohazard release that could expose technicians and/or the surrounding environment.
Thus, there is a need for an improved containment system having a smaller foot print and lower fabrication costs, which also improves the system's inherent safeguards against potential leaks.